Amor Verdadero
by YouKnowHow
Summary: RON&HERMIONE, LEMON, historia intensa y romantica, despues de la gran batalla.


Capitulo 1: La inseguridad.

Era un bellísimo día de verano, y en La Madriguera Hacia un calor ideal, todo era lindo allí, pero después de la caída del Innombrable los aires estaban un poco tenso. George estaba muy sensible y decaído, después de todo le faltaba Fred. Molí había llamado a almorzar, todos bajaron y se sentaron a la mesa. Hablaron de cosas triviales como el Quidditch, o la revista _Corazón de bruja _pero nunca tocaron el tema de la Gran batalla. Terminaron de comer e inmediatamente Ron se levanto y se dirigió a su cuarto, Hermione lo miro con cara de preocupación y fue tras el. Ron subio corriendo las escaleras, lo que hizo un ruido sordo en la Madriguera. Hermione fue tras el, pero con un paso calmado y menos ensordecedor.

-Ron, Que ocurre?- Dijo ella con cara de preocupacion, mientras cruzaba el umbral de la puerta.

-Nada, solo estoy algo tenso, por lo de ayer- dijo Ron cabizbajo mirando el suelo y sentandose en la cama.

Hermione se sento junto a el, poso su mano encima de la de Ron y le dijo:

-lo de ayer, es.. Ron perdoname, yo nunca quise decirte eso.. pero pense que.. perdoname- dijo ella mientras una solitaria lagrima se deslizaba por su mejilla.

-Lo se, pero Hermione se supone que deves confiar en mi, yo… Te amo- dijo Ron.

Otra lagrima salio de los castaños ojos de la chica, quien miro a su novio con una cara de culpa. Y le dijo:

-Yo confio en ti Ron, pero entiende, la lechuza de Lavender me…- pero no concluyo porque ron la interrumpio diciendo:

-Lavender no es nada para mi Hermione, y me cuesta decir esto, pero yo la use, como se usan los objetos, y soy un maldito por eso, pero mientras estaba con ella..- Miro a su novia y le brillaron los ojos azules-..Pensaba en ti.

Hermione quedo perpleja, ella creia que lo que Ron Habia tenido con Lavender era Completamente sierto y sincero, pero ahora sabia que su novio había ocupado a una chica.

-y tu..-Hermione tomo aire y suspiro, y Ron entendio que le costaria lo que iva a decir- Me usarias a mi?- concluyo suspirando denuvo.

- a ti?, Hemrione yo Te amo, Nunca te dañaria amor, lo juro, te amo como jamas he amado a nadie, Jamas, tú eres mi vida y tienes que creerme- aclaro Ron mientras soltaba una lagrima indeseada. En eso Hermione entendio que el no le mentia, y se acerco a el Dandole un tierno beso que con el momento y la complicidad paso a ser cada vez mas y mas intenso.

Te amo Ronald, como jamas había amado a nadie.- dijo la chica con sinceridad.

-yo tambien te amo Hermione, eres mi vida- aclaro Ron.-

Se besaron hasta que la cosa se puso mas intensa y apasionada. Ron con su varita puso un encantamiento en la puerta.

-es a prueba de 'alohomora'- apresuro a decir el pelirrojo con una sexy voz.

Hermione se mordio el labio, lo que a Ron lo dejo perplejo y algo exitado. Se sumerjieron en otro beso, Ron tomo a Hermione por la cintura y la levanto, esto le encanto a ella, porque sabia que su novio era muy fuerte. La poso sobre su cama con una delicadeza muy tierna y se poso encima de ella, apoyando sus manos en la Cama para no aplastarla, Hermione lo tomo del cuello y lo beso, recorrio con su lengua la boca de Ron, y le mordio el labio inferior, a lo que el respondio con un leve gemido de placer, Hermione sintio el quejido de Ron y lo mordio mas intensamente, pero con cuidado, pues no queria lastimarlo. Ron paso su brazo por la espalda de ella y la atrajo hacia el. Hermione lo agarro de la nuca con ambas manos ejerciendo presion, con fuerza lo tomo de sus rojos cabellos y lo acaricio. Poco a poco comenzo a bajar a la camiseta de el y descubrio su desnuda piel bajo esta. Con sus uñas delicadamente acaricio a Ron en su espalda. Este se contrajo porque le dio un escalosfrios en su espina dorsal. Hermione comenzo a quitarle la camiseta y descubrio su espalda desnuda y muy tonificada, Hermione se sorprendio y la acaricio de arriba abajo. Ron miro a Hermione con intension de preguntarle 'estas segura'?.

-Her..Hermione, yo no quiero hacer nada que te pueda molestar. Yo.. ¿estas segura de esto?- dijo el, nervioso porque era la primera vez que estaba tan apasionadamente con su novia.

-Ron, te amo y tu me amas. No sientas miedo de conocer mi cuerpo- dijo la castaña con decisión.

Entonces Ron sonrrio con cara de niño en navidad, y empezo a palpar a Hermione en su espalda. Y luego la beso en el cuello, subio a su boca, y le lamio los labios para después besarla intensamente. Empezo a desabrochar los botones de su camisa, para cuando lo hizo, recorrio su vientre con las manos y luego bajo la mirada que tenia en el rostro de su novia, para fijarse en su pecho, cubierto tiernamente con un brasier de gatitos caricaturizados con fondo rosa. Hermione se sonrrojo, pues sentia mucha vergüenza de la mirada de Ron. El la miro y le dijo:

-Que tiernos felinos- sonrriendo complice. Ella se tapo la cara con ambas manos y rió nerviosamente. Su novio tomo sus manos y las retiro de la colorada cara de ella.

-Oye, escuchame atenta, soy tu novio, te amo, te amo y te amo, te respeto y si sientes vergüenza de ..- miro los pechos y el brasier de Hermione- yo no.. no.., si sientes vergüenza puedes cubrirlos- dijo ron alcanzandole la camisa a Hermione. Ella la tomo, y la tiro al suelo, beso a Ron y le susurro al oido: -son tuyos ahora- y le mordio la oreja. Ron la beso y bajo sus manos al brasier de Hermione, lo recorrio por el amarre, hacia su espalda, y solto el broche. Sintio que los pechos de Herione desendian un poco, y abrazado a ella, sin mirarla le quito el brasier, y la sintio, se apego mas a el torso de Hermione, que desnudo y tibio toco su tronco grueso y tonificado.

-te siento en mi, siento tu corazon latir, siento tu respiracion, eres mia, yo soy tuyo, y estaremos juntos..- dijo Ron.

-Para siempre.- dijo Hermione besando a su novio. Intensamente bajo a su cuello mientras sintio las calidas manos de ron sosteniendo sus pechos, lo que la hizo gemir brevemente. Esto a Ron lo encendio, y en cuando llego a sus Pezones, los acaricio con delicadeza y los apreto un poco, sintio como hermione vibro. Ella lo abrazo y lo beso tiernamente, Ron empezo a desender, llegando a su cuello, bajando mas, llego a los pechos de Hermione, y los beso, los acaricio, se acerco mas a uno de ellos y encontro su pezon, duro y erecto. Lo beso, lo humedecio y lo succiono con cuidado, pero cada vez haciendose mas intenso, mientras hermione le acariciaba la cabeza y entrelazaba sus dedos con los cabellos de Ron. Gimio y le dijo. – Te amo mi amor.- Ron subio a su boca y con un beso le respondio, pegado a sus labios,-yo tambien-, hermione comenzo a atacar vamipiramente el cuello de Ron, que lo hacia exitarce, drasticamente cambiaron de posicion, y se allaron el sentado en la cama, y ella encima de el, cargando sus rodillas sobre la cama, cuando hemrione se sento en el comienzo del pantalon de Ron, sintio que su miembro estaba erecto y Sonrrio. Ron se puso colorado al ver lo que su novia le hacia sentir. Hermione se abalanzo a el y lo beso en la frente, permitiendo que Ron mordisquera sus pechos, esto los exitaba tanto a ambos, que Hermione dio un gemido fuerte. Ron alcanzo su varita y puso un hechizo silenciador en su cuarto, osea, los de afuera no podrian escuchar. Ron volvio a consentrarse en Hermione, quien lo empujo para que callera a la cama (su espalda que había tenido levantada para besar a hermione) ahora estaban: el, acostado completamente en la cama, y ella, sentada en la parte de la pelvis de Ron. Con sus dedos, Hermione, comenzo a recorrer el pecho de Ron, hasta llegar a sus tetillas, acercandoce a una la mordio despacito. Ron gimio, y agarro a Hermione, la giro brucamente y la puso debajo de el, empeso a besarla alocadamente por todas partes, mientras su manos recorriena cada parte de su cuerpo. Hermione lo detuvo y le dijo:

-Dejame mostrarte algo- se puso de pie y le indico a Ron que se sentara, este obedecio, Hermione se acerco lentamente a el y empeso a recorrerlo con sus manos, Ron miraba a Hermione hacia arriba. Y se beso un seno. Ella se acerco mas, y se arrodillo frente a el. Comenzo a tocar su rodilla, su muslo, hasta que llego a el bulto que Ron tenia en su pantalon. Ron trago saliva con nerviosismo, mientras Hermione se hacerco al cierre y lo bajo, para después soltar el boton, pero Ron no resistio y se levanto, cuando lo hiso, sus pantalones decendieron, y mostro sus boxers. Agarro a Hermione y la beso con pasion avanzando hacia atrás.

-No me aguanto, me pones loco.- dijo jadeando, mientras hermione lo empujo devilmente hacia la cama.

-dejame terminar- hermione descubrio el oblicuo de Ron y se mordio el labio, Bajo mas la ropa interior de el, y descubrio que Ron tenia muy buenos atributos, con una mano agarro el pene de Ron y lo apreto con fuerza, este gimio suavemente, mientras ella se acercaba a el. Miro a Ron con unos ojos que el jamas había visto, eran ojos lujuriosos, se acerco al miembro de Ron, y lo beso.

-Aaay, Hermione, porfavor no me..- dijo jadeando cansinamente. Pero lo interrumpio cuando Hermione se dispuso a lamer la punta del pene de su novio. El cual gemia como nunca, diciendo:

- mas, mas, muerdelo, es tuyo.- gimio entre cortadas, Hermione obediente lo mordio y lo introdujo en su boca, cada vez mas, entraba y salia. Hasta que Ron hablo para decir:

-amor, si sigues asi, creo qe me vendre.- dijo Ron. Mientras Hermione subia por el torso de el, lamiendolo.

-Ahora me toca a mi.- dijo y tomando a su novia de la cintura la jalo hacia la cama, y se dispuso a quedar encima de ella. Besando sus pechos, con pasion, desendio por su vientre, hasta llegar a su pantalon, solto el boton, y mordio el pantalon, en el sector de la vagina de ella, bajo el sierre, y levanto a Hermione tomandola de la espalda, sacando sus pantalones y dejandola en ropa interior, volvio para besarla, y se poso sobre su tanga, haciendo que Hermione sintiera su erecto miembro por encima de ella, Ambos estaban en ropa interior, pero lo sentia de igual manera. Ron decendio por su vientre, pasando por su ombligo, y llegando a su zona pubica, con los dientes, bajo su tanga, y descubrio su bello. Besó sus labios exteriores con delicadeza, e introdujo su mano en el centro de Hermione, ella gimio.

-tocate Hermione, tocate- ella obedecio y se toco los senos con fuerza, esto éxito mucho a Ron. Mientras el acercaba su boca a la vagina tibia de Hermione, ella lo detuvo:

-No Ron, no lo hagas..- dijo con desesperacion, Ron se levanto y la miro con cara de culpa.

-Lo siento, me sobrepase, yo nunca.. Hermione yo nunca quise faltarte el respeto yo..- hermione poso un dedo en la boca de Ron. Lo beso tiernamente.

-Perdoname amor, es que senti mucha vergüenza y nervios, Te amo Ron, no me has faltado el respeto, todo esta bien.- lo abrazo, y le tomo las manos, poniendolas en sus pechos. Ron sintio confianza y le dijo:

-¿me dejas?, deverdad quiero hacerlo..-

-sí, adeltante.- dicho esto Ron desendio rapidamente y abrio los labios vaginales de Hermione con sus tibios dedos, descubriendo alli su clitoris, que estaba durito y humedo, se chupo un dedo y lo toco, hermione se contrajo, por la saliva fria de Ron, con su dedo, recorrio con circulos su centro, y después lo beso, y empeso a recorrer con su lengua, el mismo sendero de su dedo. Se emociono un poco después de escuchar gemir a Hermione con mucha potencia. Y mordio el clitoris de Hermione suavemente..

-Aaaaaay, Ron, no tan fuerte.- dijo Hermione quien se contrajo bruscamente.

-lo lamento, Her.. yo.. perdoname soy un tonto, te dañe?, Hermione, dime!- dijo Ron con desesperacion.

Hermione lo abrazo y solto lagrimas, deverdad le había dolido bastante, pero no queria que su novio se sintiera culpable.

-esta bien Ron, solo que senti un profundo dolor en el ombligo, y me puse nerviosa..- miro a su novio y este se percato de sus lagrimas.

-te dañe, soy un idiota.. perdoname mi amor, nunca mas volvere a hacerlo- tomo a su novia por la cintura y la abrazo fuerte.

-no eres un idiota, a mi tambien me pudo pasar.., te amo mi amor, me haces sentir cosas tan ricas, cosas qe jamas había sentido- y lo beso. Ron seco la lagrima de hermione, y le correspondio el beso anterior.

-Te amo mi vida, te amo, eres todo para mi.- dijo y se recosto bajo la frazada, invitando a Hermione a entrar con el. Ella entro y se acosto, dejando a Ron al rincon, se dio vuelta mirandolo a el, lo beso y el le dijo:

-date vuelta- indicando que ella le diera la espalda. –para que?- pregunto Hermione.

-para esto.- dijo Ron y la tomo la giro y la abrazo con un brazo, pasando el otro por debajo de la cabeza de ella, apegandola a el. Hermione se sintio protejida, y ambos se durmieron juntos.

Capitulo 2: El Enojo de Hermione.

Al Ron desperto, y se quedo observando a Hermione, quien estaba practicamente desnuda, debajo de su frazada, en su cama, durmiendo como una princesa en su cuna de oro. La beso con la mirada, intento sacar su brazo (en el que hermione apoyaba la cabeza) despacio y tratando de no despertarla, pero fallo. Hermione desperto abriendo lentamente los ojos, y Ron le dijo:

-Hola mi vida, estas bien?, solo iva a buscarte una camisa mia para ponertela, hace frio y no queria que te despertaras congelada.- y sonrrio tiernamente besando la frente de su novia.

-si estoy bien amor, claro pasame una camisa, porque.. ¿Cómo supiste que tenia frio?- pregunto Hermione.

-por tus.. tus.. – apunto a los pezones de Hermione que estaban erectos por el frio.

-oh, jaja- dijo una ruborizada Hermione. – pasame tu camison entones- dijo sonrriendo .

Ron se puso de pie y se dirijio a su ropero, saco una polera muy grande para Hermione, una polera que usaba el, Mucho mas alto que ella. Se acerco a la cama y le dijo:

-sientate un momento, y levanta los brazos.- Hermione obedecio, y cuando levanto los brazos, dejo ver sus costillas y sus pechos se levantaron. Ron los beso, y le puso la camisa a Hermione.

-gracias mi gatito hermoso- dijo tiernamente Hermione y acerco su nariz a la de Ron y la froto de un lado a otro, haciendo roce con esta.

-gatito?, tu eres mi gatita?- dijo Ron con rubor marcado en sus mejillas.

-tuya y de nadie mas amor- dijo Hermione besando a ron en su nariz y después en su boca.

Se levantaron porque habian quedado de ir a Hogsmade con Harry y Ginny, a tomar cerveza de mantequilla en Las Tres Escobas. Se vistieron, ordenaron un poco y Hermione empezo a husmear en el ropero de Ron.

-¿Qué buscas amor?- dijo Ron mientras recogia los cojines para ponerlos en la cama.

-Algun sweater para abrigarme o algo.. no traje abrigo.- respondio Hermione.

-y no quieres aparaceres uno?- dijo Ron amablemente.

-si te molesta que saque uno?, porque no me lo dices?- agrego Hermione algo molesta.

-Que dices Amor?, no me molesta que ocupes algo mio, es que solo.. – Hermione lo callo con un beso.

-no aparesco uno porque quiero sentirte conmigo..- dijo Hermione.

-Arriba tuyo?- agrego Ron acercandoce a ella sensualmente.

Hermione rio, y lo tomo de la mano para salir de la pieza de Ron y dirigirse hacia la puerta de la madriguera.

Una vez abajo, se encontraron con Harry y Ginny que estaban besándose. Harry se percato de la presencia del hermano mayor de su novia y dejo de besar a Ginny.

-estan listos?- pregunto Ginny.

-si, vamos.- dijo Hermione. Dejándose llevar por la mano de Ron, y apareciendo en Hogsmade, se dirigieron a las Tres Escobas y se sentaron en una mesa que estaba vacia. Harry fue a la barra y pidió cuatro cervezas de Mantequilla. Las cuales llegaron a la mesa con rapidez. Ron, que estaba al lado de Hermione y afrente de Harry y Ginny, comenzó a hablar de los jefes del entrenamiento de Aurores jóvenes, quejándose de los muchos ejercicios que tenían que hacer, a lo que Harry agregaba detalles quejándose también.

Ron tenia un brazo debajo de la mesa, y otro arriba tomando su jarra, la mesa era bastante alta, por lo que no se veía el brazo de Ron, y cuando se percato de eso puso su mano en la pierna de Hermione, y de a poco empezó a subir por el muslo, y toco a Hermione por encima de sus pantalones vaqueros en el sector de su vagina, Hermione le piso el pie por debajo de la mesa. Y Ron dejo de hacerlo, pero no paso mucho tiempo para que la tocara denuevo.

-bueno, ire a dejar a Ginny a Hogwarts- dijo Harry

Tengo entrenamiento de Quidditch- agrego Ginny rápidamente, y se despidió de su Hermano y de Hermione, lo mismo que hizo Harry.

Hermione miro asesinamente a Ron. y se paro de la mesa. Ron sorprendido la siguió, afuera de las Tres Escobas Hermione caminaba velozmente.

-Mione!, Hermione!- grito Ron, acercándose a ella y tomandole el brazo.- Sueltame.-agrego enojadamente ella. –Sueltame Ronald.- añadió, Ron la agarro mas fuerte y le dijo.

-No, que te pasa? Te enojaste por lo del bar? – pregunto Ron.

-Como no iva a enojarme, fue Grosero y desubicado. – dijo Hermione.

-amor lo hice de juego, admite que te gusto..- dijo Ron con tono convincente.

-no, no me gusto!, es mas me sentí incomoda y vulnerable.- dijo casi llorando Hermione.

-Perdoname, solo quería jugar, no quise.., amor no llores, yo.. te amo.- dijo Ron con tono de tristesa.

-yo también te amo y lo sabes, pero no era el momento, ni el lugar.- dijo ella con tono de remienda. Acercándose a Ron y besándolo tiernamente, no quería que el se sintiera mal. Al fin y al cabo, le había gustado. Se aparecieron en la madriguera, subieron al cuarto de Ron, y pusieron los hechizos anti intrusos.

Ron se sento en su cama, algo cabizbajo. Hermione se sento junto a el y le dijo:

-¿Qué ocurre Gatito?- tiernamente.

-Estoy inseguro, no se que es lo que quieres que haga, no estoy seguro de lo que te gusta, no quiero dañarte..- dijo Ron.

-no me dañaras Ron, debo admitir que me gusto lo del bar.- dijo Hermione con una cara mas que sonrrojada.

Ron sonrrio, y la beso lentamente, explorando con su lengua cada rincón de sus labios. Hermione lo agarro del cuello y le beso una oreja, susurrándole: ¿dormirias conmigo esta noche?, a lo que ron respondió.

-esta noche?, no iras donde tus padres?.-

-si, pero, sierto mago increíblemente sexy, hermoso y mm.. pelirrojo aprobó los MHB y puede nose.. aparecerse.- dijo Hermione con tono de niña pequeña.

Ron la miro con cara de complicidad, ya asintió con la cabeza. Beso a Hermione otra vez, y ella le dijo al oído, Hoy, a las nueve en mi habitación. Mordiendo su oreja, en el lóbulo, escuchando un gemido de Ron. Eran las siete. Hermione, se levanto y dijo:

-entonces te espero, me voy, debo ordenar mi cuarto.- dijo Hermione apresuradamente, Ron no le creyo, pues.., el cuarto de Hemrione SIEMPRE estaba ordenado.

-no te vallas- dijo ron con cara de perrito triste. –vamonos juntos..-

-no Ron, tengo que llegar y ver a mis padres.- lo agarro por el cuello, lo beso intensamente, le dijo 'te amo', y desapareció.

Ron fue a ducharse, se vistió, se hecho un poco de su perfume de siempre. Se desordeno el cabello, y bajo a comer algo, sabia que en casa de Hermione, no comeria.

Capitulo 3: Chocolate caliente.

Paso el tiempo, y Ron estaba listo para ir donde Hermione, ella estaba en su cuarto, iluminado por velas que había puesto, con un cubrecamas rojo, estaba todo preparado para recibir a su novio, afuera de su cuarto, puso un encantamiento silenciador. En eso estaba trabando la puerta, cuando unas fuertes manos la tomaban por la cintura. Besándole el cuello, acariciando su vientre. Activando su pasión.

-te extrañe tanto, mi amor, me vuelve loco el color de tu pelo, tu cintura, tu vientre, tu..- ron sonrrojo, y se quedo callado.

- mi que?- pregunto Hermione. – Ron, mi que?- dijo expectante.

-tu trasero- dijo Ron apretándola Fuertemente contra el, dejando que Hermione sintiera su miembro en su espalda, casi donde comenzaba su trasero.

-¿te gusta?- pregunto Hermione intrigada. – no crees que es muy… plano?- concluyo.

-Plano? No es.. perfecto, redondito, sexy..- dijo ron mientras lo tomaba con fuerzas, giro a Hermione, y quedaron de frente, seguía tomando el trasero de Hermione. Apretándolo y ejerciendo precion hacia el mismo. Hermione empezó a bajar por la espalda de Ron, hacia su trasero, y dijo:

-mmm, es durito, y levantado.- Ron se rio tiernamente. Y añadió:

Dejemos de mirarnos la retaguardia y vamos a la cama, tengo que mostrarte algo..- seximente camino hacia ella. Mientras ella retrocedía y se sentaba en la cama. Ron estaba de pie, comenzó a sacar su varita y la dejo en una mesita alado de la cama de Hermione. Comenzó a sacarse su camisa. Dejando ver su tonificado tronco. Y dirigió sus manos a el sweater apretadito que llevaba Hermione , pasando sus manos por los curvados costados de ella, lo tomo y lo saco lentamente hacia arriba. Hermione quedo en ropa interior, Ron puso su palma lisa, en el vientre de Hermione, empujándola suavemente hacia atrás, ella apoyo su cabeza en la almohada dejando sus cabellos ondulados esparcidos por todas partes. El brasier que llevaba Hermione se abrochaba entre las dos copas, dejando facilitada la tarea de Ron. tomo su varita y dijo: _Chimenius incendio. _Y de pronto apareció una chimenea en la pared de Hermione con leña que ardia y calentaba el ambiente. Ron desabrocho el brasier de Hermione mientras sostenía su varita con la mano.

-que haces con la varita Ron?- pregunto Hermione con perplejidad.

-Ya veras..- respondió un misterioso Ron.

Tomo la varita, y apunto a los pezones desnudos de Hermione y murmuro: _Chocolatius liquidius._ Y un fino chorro de chocolate desendio de la varita de Ron, hacia el seno de Hermione. Estaba tibio, y era liquido, comenzó a resbalar por el lado de su seno, y Ron comenzó a lamerlo. Hermione rio, nunca espero chocolate en ese sector, y Ron, con la boca café por el liquido, beso los labios de su novia. Y Hermione sintio el sabor del dulce chocolate.

-mmm, Que rico- dijo Hermione sonrrojada.

-Mi savor favorito, quieres intentar tu?- pregunto Ron con cara de diablillo.

Ron tromo su varita y pronuncio denuvo _Chocolatius liquiduis _y en su pecho tonificado empezo a decender una fina linea de chocolate. Hermione acerco su boca a el pecho de Ron, y lamio despacio, haciendo que este soltara un gemido suave y corto. Hermione subio su boca hasta el cuello de Ron. y luego hacia sus labios, los beso, y mordisqueo el labio inferior de Ron, quien respondio mordiendo el labio superior de su novia. Pasaron los minutos y los besos entre los dos se hacian mas intensos y sensuales. Ron comenzo a manosear los senos de Hermione, mientras ella le acariciaba la espalda, con pequeños rasguños, esto hacia vibrar a Ron, amaba que le acariciaran la espalda. Mientras el bajaba por el vientre de Hermione, ella estrujaba sus cabellos rojos con los dedos. Ron llego a el pantalón corto de Hermione (su pijama) y lo comenzó a bajar. Sintió miedo, por el dolor anterior que le había hecho sentir a su novia. Y con mucha delicadeza introdujo sus dedos en el centro de Hermione. Mientras volvia a subir por su vientre, y llegaba a sus labios, Hermione gemia por los dedos de Ron, que suavemente humedecían su clítoris, con círculos, recorría todo el sexo de Hermione, cuando ella gimio mas fuerte, porque su novio había introducido un dedo en su entrada. Sudaba y gemia como condenada. Ron se exitaba al escucharla disfrutar tanto.

-Gritame, grítame amor, dime cuanto te gusta que te toque. Dimelo!- decía Ron jadeando.

-Dame más mas!, me encanta, me exita, me .. aaaay- Hermione gimio mucho mas fuerte y rasguño la espalda de Ron con fuerza.

-Hermione te amo, te amo- Dijo Ron con un tono de desesperación.

-Yo también, te amo Amor mio.- dijo Hermione jadeando, mientras Recorria el vientre de Ron. Hasta llegar a sus Boxers. Introdujo sus manos dentro, y encontró el húmedo miembro de él, lo agarro y lo apretó, Ron gimio fuerte. Y la beso fuertemente, mientras introducía otro dedo en el sexo de Hermione. Mientras ella apretaba más y mas el pene de Ron, subia y bajaba su mano, una y otra vez, Ron gemia, Hermione gemia, se besaban bruscamente..

Ron comenzó a bajar otra vez por el vientre de Hermione, hasta llegar a su sexo, el cual abrió con ambos dedos e introdujo su lengua, sin retirar los dedos que tenia dentro de ella. Recorrió circularmente el centro de Hermione, mientras ella gemia de placer, al rato Ron subió y Hermione comenzó a desender, pues ella también le quería dar placer a su novio. Llego a su miembro duro y erecto, y lo lamio, circularmente por la punta.. cogió la varita de Ron, y el chocolate se deslizo por el pene, lo lamio, y luego ron Jadeando dijo:

-cometelo, te pertenece..- esto éxito a Hermione, y mordió su pene despacio, y fue aumentando su velocidad, mientras lo introducía y lo sacaba de su boca, ron la tomo de la axilas y la saco de ahí.

-No te gusto?- pregunto Hermione.

-Me encanto, pero no quiero que..- Hermione sintió algo tibio y húmedo en su vientre.-no quería venirme en tu boca- concluyo Ron, besando a Hermione, quien reia por lo que tenia en su vientre.

Pegajosos y sudados se fueron a bañar, para después ir a acostarse, Hermione puso el despertador a la 7, pues sus padres los tenían a las 8:30, y se durmieron abrazados, Ron, olia su cabello, estaban de la mano. Mientras con otro brazo, acariciaba el pelo de Hermione, y ella apollaba su nariz en el pecho de Ron.


End file.
